Dwarf
Dwarves in the common tongue, known as Byrg in Dwarvish. Dwarves mainly stick to themselves, so the average person knows nothing about them, bar the fact that they live in Bedias, Marazan. However, the Dwarves only started exploring their world's surface again, as of 987, so many more have been seen, and are now launching a conquest into the areas surrounding the Quimrdage Peaks and the east coast of Hapec, their first colony in the continent being set up in 1004. Physiology The average dwarf has white skin from lack of sunlight and look like their Elven brethren in terms of structure, save that they have more love for precious gems due to the midband region of their eyes which is made of six rows of specialised ommatidia. Four row carry 16 different types of photoreceptor pigments, 12 for colour sensitivity, others for colour filtering. A dwarf has such good eyes it can perceive both polarised light and multispectral images. Dwarves can only preform the easiest magic with great study, so few choose to do that, though some are the most powerful magical beings in existence. Magical blood is hereditary though it is a rare mutation. Lifespan The Dwarves have invented devices and medicines that increase their lifespans. Normally they live about three hundred years, the shortest of all Elves, but using their contraptions, they are able to live to around 630, though the oldest is 654 years of age. They have a way to become immortal, but it involves placing the dwarf inside a gigantic machine for eternity, so this is rarely used, though some elders have done it to pass on knowledge. They are known as Ack Thyr Chrg ''in Dwarvish, or "The Immortal Clan" in the Common Tongue. These elders are of very high importance to the Dwarven people as a whole and some remember the Crystal Dwarves. Weaponry Dwarven weaponry is extremely powerful and has a wide range of types. *Muskets - These weapons travel straight through everything save walls or the thickest of armour. A small spinning bullet of iron - nickel mixture. They can fire six times before a Dwarf spends forty five seconds reloading in theory, though it normally takes 1 minute. Huge amounts of smoke emitted prevents the user from seeing their shots hit the target. Most of them are customised for more ammunition, less reload time, better bullets. Customising a gun will often make a soldier more able to rely upon it. The average range of the gun is 70 metres, quite a long distance for the other weapons of Dawn. *Gas Thrower - These weapons fire compressed Tesivredr at a target. They are considered immoral by other races, but the Dwarves see them as one of their biggest advantages. The Gas Thrower or ''Tesad can be used as a compact weapon hidden inside of a small pocket, or a two-handed, mid-ranged gun, spewing out invisible death to its foes. Automatons Main Article: Automaton Dwarves have been making automatons since the beginning of their race in 0020. In the year 2520 they came up with the idea of evolution. From here, they made the Titan Snakes out of aluminium. This is a change as they make almost everything else out of slightly modified aluminium bronze, a metal which is resistant to rust and acid. The process of making this material is unknown outside of Dwarven society. Everything the Dwarves built, they built to last. As the Dwarves are constantly inventing things, they have found small Aquixium deposits, the same magical material used on the Xenoterra. Using this, they have found a way to make a suit of lightweight armour which can boost all magical abilities of the user, further increasing the strength of one of their best sorcerers. Religion The majority of Dwarves believe that the Dez exist, but do not believe them worthy of worship. Instead the God-like beings are given simple respect for their great magical powers. There are of course people who view the Dez as far greater than the rest of the Dwarves, or people who consider them enemies. Government The Dwarven government is a Monarchy, led by a fair Dwarven king. The government was once a corrupt Democracy, but all the Dwarves knew it was really all controlled by bribing high-class dwarves. This tainted Democracy was changed to Monarchy after the Dwarven Crisis, which was strongly caused by a need for a better government, although in the end, the Crystal Dwarves were very corrupt themselves, slaughtering hundreds with their contraptions. The Dwarves are a part of the Bedias Union although they choose to stay out of the war mostly, simply providing war machinery for the Bedias Union in return for funds, meaning they are just a supplier, though recently more funds are being given to the Dwarves as they are constantly meddling with new ideas, making bigger and better robots to battle their allies' enemies. It started as the Dwarves spent more funds, enough to cause the Empire to go bankrupt, on Dwarven constructs. It was done by spending more on building higher, closer to the Barrier allowing for more energy harvesting. This gamble paid off well as after a battle, the Union against the Legion, most dwarven machinery was completely intact due to Aquixium and better Power Crystals. Because of this the people of Bedias sent more money for better machinery. Now, the economic situation of the Dwarves is more stable now that previous to the large sums of money spent paid off. Space Program Main Article:'' ''Dwarven Space Program The Dwarven Space Program is an attempt to go where no elf has gone before. The moon Deztine. A pair of Unika are on the missions also, to make faster than light communications possible with a Unika in Ground Control. Life Span Dwarves live very short lives compared to some of the other races of Dawn; the average life span is only fifty to seventy years. The oldest known Dwarf was only around one hundred years old. Category:Article Category:Race Category:Bedias Category:Hapec Category:Creature Category:Dwarf Category:Elf